


Starting Over

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring, Castiel wants Dean, Feeling is Mutual, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean, adoration, parenting, pup - Freeform, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean's a single parent, raising his son the best way possible.  When he runs into an Alpha at a cafe one afternoon, the last thing he thinks possible is finding his son's father.  It's going to bring up forgotten feelings, and maybe, just maybe he's going to get his second chance at happiness.





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 23. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Day 23- Amusing**

 

“Shit.  Shit, shit, shit, shit!”  Dean grabbed his son’s hand and tried to wipe the ketchup off it before he stuck it in his hair again.  He was glad the pup was too young to talk, otherwise he’d be repeating what he was saying.  While he was wiping off Jack’s left hand, his right hand found the ketchup smeared on the table and he slid his fingers through it before bring it up to his mouth.

 

“Aww, come on, Buddy, this is getting ridiculous,” 

 

The pup looked up at him and smiled, his two bottom teeth showing as he wrinkled his little nose.  Dean had a hard time staying mad when he saw that smile.

 

“He’s a cutie,” 

 

Their waitress was back, and she had a washcloth in hand.  She wiped the ketchup off the table as Dean set about cleaning his son’s right hand.

 

“Thanks, and thank you for cleaning that up.  He got a hold of my ketchup cup and squeezed it before I could stop him.  Apparently he really likes the taste,”  He grabbed another wipe and cleaned his son’s face, then his hair.  The waitress was making an obvious show of looking at his shoulder.  He knew she was looking for a mating bite peeking over the edge of his collar.  She might have called Jack cute, but he could see the look on her face, the one that said she found him desirable, but didn’t like the fact that he had a child.  There wasn’t a bite mark, and he knew that despite him having Jack, she’d be flirting any second.  She was an Alpha and they always came on to him.  He was wary of Alphas because most didn’t like an Omega that already had pups. 

 

“Are you busy later?”  She asked.  And there it was.  He fought the urge to sigh and roll his eyes.  Instead, he kept his eyes on Jack.

 

“Yes, I am, and I’m sorry, but I’m not looking for an Alpha,”  No, the only Alpha he had ever really wanted, he had no idea where to even look for him.

 

She was the one to sigh.  “Shame, you’re beautiful,”

 

He heard that one a lot.  He kept quiet until she was gone, then looked at his son again.

 

“I think it’s time to go, don’t you, Sweetheart?”

 

Jack gurgled and smiled up at him.  He smiled back as he took the pup out of the high chair and set him down in his stroller.  After tucking him into his bunting and covering him with a blanket, he headed up to the counter, not wanting to wait for the waitress to come back with the check and flirt again.  The manager was at the register and she found the order on her computer and he was able to pay before buttoning his coat and pushing the stroller out the door.

 

The day was cool but not quite cold yet.  Another few weeks and it would be.  He walked down the street, looking at the different shops before he spotted a café.  As much as he wanted coffee, he knew he couldn’t have it, not yet, not while he was still nursing, but tea sounded good.  Damn his brother for getting him into drinking it.  He opened the door and maneuvered the stroller through it.

 

The place smelled like heaven and even though he’d just eaten, he perused the baked goods behind the glass.  It all looked so good.  He spotted the pies and decided he’d order a slice with his tea. 

 

“Hey, I know you!”

 

He didn’t turn around at the sound of the voice because he didn’t think the guy talking was addressing him.  His attention was on the glass case in front of him as he tried to figure out what flavor of pie he wanted.  A tap on the shoulder though had him turning around.

 

“Were you talking to me?”

 

“Yes I am.  I know you, you were at that Charlie chick’s party like two years back, maybe less,”  The guy was smiling, his golden eyes sparkling.  Another Alpha, but he really didn’t know who he was.

 

“She throws a lot of parties, you’ll have to be more specific,”

 

“Well, you were hanging all over my brother, talking and making out.  To be fair, he was hanging all over you too.  I thought you guys might have been drunk, but he was completely sober when we left.  He was really mad at himself for not getting your number.  He was pushing through everyone, looking for you, but I told him you’d probably already left,”

 

Dean’s heart thudded in his chest before speeding up.  They’d done a lot more than hang all over each other.  Truth was, he’s had one beer before he’d spotted the gorgeous Alpha standing alone just outside the kitchen.  What he _had_ been drunk on was this Alpha’s brother’s scent.  It had been the most amazing thing he’d ever experienced, and he couldn’t get enough of it.  He’d known the Alpha liked his scent too, because the man had been unable to tear his nose away from his scent glands.  It had been an exceptionally arousing experience.  It was also how he’d ended up pregnant.  Later, he’d felt so ashamed of himself for ruining what could have led to mating with what was probably the most perfect Alpha for him.  Good Omegas, the ones Alphas genuinely wanted to mate with didn’t have sex the same night that they met.

 

It had been nearly a year and a half ago, but he’d never forgotten that Alpha.  His deep voice, his blue eyes, the feel of his hands upon his body.  He’d tried blocking, wanting to push away the humiliation he’d felt since that night, but it hadn’t worked.  Getting Cas and what they’d done that night out of his mind had been impossible. 

 

“Um, yeah, I remember that.  I remember him,”

 

The guy turned and waved to someone.  Dean looked up, his eyes widening when he saw the guy from the party walking over.  Oh shit…

 

“Oh!  Dean!”  The guy was smiling wide, and damn, he was one gorgeous Alpha.  Dean swallowed hard and forced himself to smile.

 

“Hi, Cas,”

 

The Alpha’s smile dropped a bit when he didn’t get the same, excited response at seeing him again.  He seemed to sense how nervous the Omega was, and how scared, though he probably had no idea why. 

 

“I thought…I mean, that night,”  Cas glanced nervously at his brother, but Gabe was typing away on his phone, ignoring them both.  He walked a few feet away when his phone started ringing.

 

Cas’ eyes went to the stroller he just then realized Dean had his hands on.  He was staring awful hard at the sleeping pup.  His eyes went back to Dean’s face, his gaze softening as he studied the Omega.

 

“I’m really happy to see you again,”  His voice was just as deep and sexy as Dean remembered.

 

 The memory of Cas pressing him up against the wall as he thrust up into him hit him like a freight train, making him blush.  The other guy had wandered off completely, leaving him standing here alone with the Alpha.

 

“I-I’m happy to see you too,”

 

“But are you really?”  Cas seemed skeptical.  Dean smiled warmly.  If Cas was happy to see him, then he was happy too.

 

“Yes, really.  I just wasn’t you expecting to be happy to see _me_ ,”

 

Cas smiled softly.  “That was…one of the best nights of my life.  I don’t usually go to parties, but my brother dragged me that night.  I didn’t even drink more than the beer I was handed when I first walked into the kitchen.  I was hiding in a corner until you came over and started talking to me.  I thought you were the most beautiful man I’d ever seen.  Do you remember us talking?”

 

The memories of that night were still fresh in his mind, despite how hard he’d been trying to block it out ever since.  He’d tried hard to block as much of it out after learning he was pregnant with Jack, mostly because of the shame he’d had.  He remembered talking with Cas, for hours, about their interests, their lives, what they did for a living, and he remembered really liking the Alpha.  He’d been genuine, no pretenses, and Dean had found himself wondering if this was someone worth considering as a mate.  His instincts that night had told him yes, he absolutely was.  Talking had led to flirting, and then to kissing.  That led to….

 

“I remember everything.  We talked for hours.  I really liked you,”

 

Cas’ smile grew wide again.  “I really liked you too.  I don’t regret that night.  I was so upset with myself for not getting your number.  I don’t really date, so I forget things like that.  I’ve never flirted like that before, or done what we did, before or after.  I did it because I was really hoping you’d maybe consider me for mating.  You were like, everything I could ever want, and I just, you were so perfect, and I wanted you.  Then I went to go clean up and get something to clean you up.  When I came back, you were gone,”  His smile fell away and he looked so sad. 

 

“I wanted it as much as you did, but I don’t do that kind of stuff either, and I was so embarrassed afterward.  I thought you couldn’t possibly still like me if you thought I was like, easy or something, so I left.  I was scared,”  Dean confessed.  “Then I tried to block out that night.  I was so angry with myself, thinking I’d finally found a nice Alpha, and then what did I do?  I had sex with him the night I met him, and I thought…I was so convinced you had to think badly of me, and that you wouldn’t think me worth your time after that.”

 

“No, Dean, I never thought that!  I thought you were absolutely wonderful.  I’ve been thinking about you ever since.  I didn’t know who to ask to find you though.  My brother had brought me, and he was the only person I knew there.  He didn’t know who you were, so I figured that though you’d both been invited, you didn’t run in the same social circles if he didn’t even know your name.  I don’t even think he’s friends with the woman that threw the party.  It was frustrating because I couldn’t find you.  I’m so glad you’re here right now,”  Cas touched his arm and it sent a thrill through him knowing the Alpha didn’t think negatively of him.  Except there was Jack.  This was an awkward situation.  The Alpha’s gaze went to the pup again.  When he looked up next, there was something in his eyes that told Dean he knew.

 

“Is he…,”

 

“Yeah.  I didn’t know how to find you either.  I tried to find you after I learned I was pregnant, because I figured you should know you were a father, even if you didn’t still want me.  When I found out I was pregnant, I knew I wanted him.  I wanted him so bad.  I never thought I’d see his father again though,”  Dean watched as Cas moved around to the front of the stroller so he could see Jack better.

 

“Geez, he’s my clone!”

 

“He’s beautiful,”  Dean said, smiling softly when the Alpha looked up at him.  Cas smiled and came back to stand next to him.  People had moved around them to get in line but he guided Dean over so he was standing behind the woman currently ordering.

 

“Whatever you want, I’ll buy it,”

 

“You don’t have to,”  Dean told him.

 

“I want to.  I want to sit and talk with you.  There’s a table over there,”  Cas nodded towards a table tucked into the corner on the other side of the room.

 

“Ok,”  His stomach did a flip.  This was either his chance to pick up where they’d left off, or it was Cas wanting to only know his son, and not want the Omega at all.  The Alpha’s joy at seeing him led him to believe it was the former.  He fervently hoped Cas would still consider him as mating material.

 

They stepped up to the counter and Dean ordered his tea and a slice of apple pie.  Cas ordered a coffee for himself and his own slice of pie.  He paid and then the Alpha was telling him to go sit down, that he’d be there in just a minute.

 

Dean went to the table and sat down, taking his coat off and leaning down to take the blanket off Jack and open the bunting so he didn’t get too hot.  The pup never woke up.  He’d be hungry soon, but for now he was sleeping peacefully.  Hopefully he’d stay asleep so he could talk with Cas.  The Alpha brought the slices of pie over first, then went back to get their drinks.  He slid onto the chair across from him and smiled as he passed Dean a fork.

 

“What’s his name?”  He was looking down at the pup again.

 

“Jack.  Jack David Winchester,”

 

Cas smiled and looked up at him again.  “I really like that name.  I’m a bit in shock, I’ll be honest, but…neither of us thought to use protection, so I really shouldn’t be surprised.  Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy, that I found you again, and that I’m a father.  I’m not letting you get away this time, unless,”  Suddenly he frowned.  His eyes went to Dean’s shoulder, coming to the same conclusion the waitress at the diner had when he saw there wasn’t a mating bite.

 

“No, I haven’t been with anyone since you,”  Dean said softly.  That happy smile was back on the Alpha’s face.

 

“Me either.  I was so desperate to find you again.  I knew that night that you were the one I wanted as my mate.  I’m _so_ happy right now, you have no idea.  I guess I should ask you how you feel.  Do you think I could be someone you’d consider as your mate?”

 

Dean smiled as he studied the Alpha’s face.  He was so gorgeous.  He remembered how much he’d liked Cas that night.  The conversation had flowed easily between them, and he’d been happy to learn that they had a lot in common.  Everything about that night was rushing back.

 

“Yes, definitely.  You were the first Alpha I’d ever even considered as having the potential.  Every Alpha I meet, they just want to dominate, have me submit, be their pet, and they don’t want me to work.  They expect me to just pump out their pups and keep the house clean, but always be ready and eager to take their knot.  And they always have a problem with Jack.  So I tell every one of them no.  They…they weren’t you.  I never thought I’d see you again,”  Dean swallowed against the lump in his throat as Cas reached across the table to hold his hand.

 

“I feel the same way about you.  I told you that night that I wasn’t like that, and I didn’t want to take anything away from you.  I saw you as strong, intelligent, and so fucking beautiful that you took my breath away.  You still do,”  He stood up and moved over to the bench on Dean’s side of the table, bringing his arm up to wrap around the Omega’s shoulders.  “I really couldn’t get you out of my mind.  No Omega I ever met compared to you.  You’re the one I want as my mate.”

 

Dean found himself leaning into the Alpha, finding comfort in his scent, and in his touch.  He wanted this Alpha, and it made him incredibly happy that the feeling was mutual.  Jack started to stir, his eyes blinking against the light before finally opening.  He started to fuss but Cas was between Dean and his pup. 

 

“Can I pick him up?”  The Alpha asked.

 

“Yeah, sure,”  Dean nodded and watched as Cas reached down and gently lifted the pup up.  He moved him so that Jack was sitting up in his lap, his back nestled against the Alpha’s arm.  The moment Jack’s eyes fell on Dean, he smiled.

 

“So he’s what, six months?”  Cas was doing the math in his head.

 

“Almost seven, in two weeks,”

 

“He’s so beautiful.  Omega?”  Cas looked up at Dean who nodded.  Jack started to fuss so Dean pointed at the diaper bag in the storage basket under the stroller.

 

“Can you hand that to me?  I have a bottle warmer in there and a bottle of milk.  I nurse, but I’m not really comfortable doing that in public, so I pump before I take him out, and when he gets hungry, I feed him the bottle,”

 

Cas pulled the bag out and opened it.  He found the bottle warmer and the bottle inside it.  Dean reached in to take it, and when Cas passed Jack to him, he leaned the pup back and eased the nipple into his mouth.  He quieted and drank eagerly, his hands coming up to try and hold the bottle as he ate.

 

“Cute pup,”  Cas’ brother was back, watching as Dean fed Jack.

 

“This is my brother, Gabe,”  Cas said.  “I don’t think you talked to him at the party.”

 

“No, I didn’t,”  Dean glanced up at the man before turning his attention back to his son.  “I’m Dean.”

 

“Gabe, he’s mine,”  Cas said excitedly.  His brother’s eyes widened.

 

“Are you serious?  You’re not shitting me?”

 

“I am dead serious.  He’s mine, and I’ve told Dean, I still want him.  He feels the same way,”  Cas sounded and smelled so happy it brought a smile to Dean’s face.  Gabe sat down in Cas’ empty seat and looked at Jack.

 

“He looks like you,”

 

“He’s my clone, it’s scary.  I’ll show Dean my pup pictures later.  I can smell myself in his scent too.  It’s a mixture of mine and Dean’s.  He smells so good,”  Cas touched the pup’s head, brushing his fingers across the meager amount of blonde hair on his head.

 

“Wow, Cassie’s a dad.  My mind is blown.  You better tell mom and dad or they’ll kick your ass,”  Gabe waggled a finger at his brother.  Cas nodded. 

 

“I know.  Once I’ve had the time to get to reacquainted with Dean, and maybe pick up where we left off?”  Cas looked at Dean who smiled wide.

 

“Yeah, I want that,”

 

The Alpha smiled at him before turning back to his brother.  “I want to get to know my son before I announce to the family that I have a child.  You know how mom is.  If I tell her now, she’ll be on the next plane here, and then I won’t get that chance for much too long,”

 

“Yeah, you have a point,”  Gabe conceded.  “I didn’t realize you two were getting jiggy at the party.  If I had, I’d have given you condoms, but…I guess then this cutie wouldn’t be here.  I can’t believe I’m an uncle!”  He shook his head in disbelief.  Cas found his brother’s reaction amusing.  He was still a bit in shock himself.

 

Jack drained his bottle and then Dean was reaching into the bag to get one of the cloth diapers.  He draped it over his shoulder and then lifted the pup up to burp him.  He let out a loud one as Dean patted his back. 

 

“That’s my sweet boy,”  Dean cooed.  Jack locked his back and held himself up as he leaned over to gnaw on Dean’s chin.  Cas laughed and it drew the pup’s attention.  He looked at him and when the Alpha smiled at him, he smiled back.

 

“He has my blue eyes,” 

 

“Come home with us?”  Dean asked.  Cas smiled and nodded.

 

“I want that,”

 

“Do you live far from here?”  Gabe asked.

 

“No, about six blocks away.  I like taking him for walks, he loves being outside.  It’s starting to get cold out, so I have to bundle him up more, but we still go for walks,”  Dean replied.

 

Cas took the pup back, playing with him while Dean ate his pie.  The Omega liked seeing him interacting with their son.  Gabe stayed, and they talked as they finished their drinks and pie, and he even took the pup so he could play with him.  Jack absolutely loved his uncle, and giggled like crazy when he tickled Jack’s belly.

 

When they were finished, Dean tucked Jack back into his stroller, bundling him back up again.

 

“I came with Gabe, so I don’t have my car.  I’ll walk home with you,”  Cas said.  Dean smiled and together they started for the door.  Gabe watched them go with a disbelieving shake of his head.  He’d had absolutely no idea his little brother had had sex at that party, it was totally out of character for him.  It just went to show that when you thought you knew someone, you probably didn’t know them at all.

 

As they stepped out into the brisk, autumn air, Dean took a deep breath and looked up at the afternoon sky.  When Cas reached over, placing one of his hands over one of the Omega’s where it rested on the stroller, Dean smiled at him.  This was joy.  This was the bliss he’d so foolishly denied himself by rushing out the door that night.  Getting the chance to start all over, and still have this wonderful Alpha want him as his mate, it felt like he was being blessed a second time, the first being the moment his healthy seven pound pup had been placed in his arms.  This time though, he wasn’t running.  His life was about to start anew, and Cas was going to be a huge part of that.  He couldn’t wait to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. We're off to the next one!


End file.
